


at ease

by lavenderlinks



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, a few other characters are very briefly mentioned (quirrel tiso and bretta), i don't know how to tag this it's rambling about cool benches for like 600 words i think, i think this is kinda fluffy at least?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlinks/pseuds/lavenderlinks
Summary: ghost thinks benches are very nice. this is very important in their opinion.(ghost reflects on some of their favorite benches)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	at ease

**Author's Note:**

> hello i really like this game :) i wrote this caus i have a few benches that i just Really Like, and i decided that ghost gets to like them too. it's really rambly but i had fun writing it!

Ghost likes benches. This is a very important fact about them, in their opinion. Benches are nice. They can sit down, and because the benches are so tall, and they’re so short, they can swing their legs back and forth, and that feels nice! But best of all, it’s a place to relax. Ghost loves Hallownest, loves wandering and fighting and exploring, but it’s nice to sit down sometimes. And when they sit down, they can do all kinds of things! Like update their map, add doodles and notes and anything they need. Or change out their charms. Or read through the journal that the Hunter gave them, and add extra details about new bugs they found. 

Andandandand- this is rare, but sometimes there’s  _ friends _ at benches! Those benches are the best, obviously. They especially like the one high up in a tower in the City of Tears, where they had found Quirrel. But then there’s the Forgotten- no,  _ infected _ , Infected Crossroads Stag Station bench, where they saw Tiso. And then Tiso again at the Coliseum bench, and Bretta in Dirtmouth! It’s nice to sit next to a friend for a while, in nice, easy silence. They love those benches.

Of course, some of their favorite benches don’t have friends at them. There’s the one in the little cave in Greenpath, where they can see a cascade of water (or is it acid? it’s too far away to tell) far in the background. It’s all leafy and mossy and nice, and Ghost just loves it!

Oh, and the one in the Queen’s Gardens, right by a window where they can press their face against the glass and stare out at the Alubas and all the giant flowers blooming right beneath their feet. They can almost imagine the delicate fragrance that must fill the air there- if Ghost could smell, that is. But it’s such a nice bench, quiet except for soft music draining from whatever that strange shell thing is, hanging from the ceiling. Ghost loves that place, remembers when they first found it and they would have gasped from pure joy if they had a voice. Of course, they don’t, so they had made do by enthusiastically flapping their arms (and wings!) and bouncing all over the room. 

There’s also the bench in the Hive! Ghost didn’t like the Hive much at first. The bees _hurt_ when they crashed into you. They hurt a lot. But then they got Hiveblood, and now the bees don’t attack anymore, and they can finally appreciate how pretty the Hive is!! Everything is golden and bright, but not _bad_ bright. Just warm and bright and shining. 

The bench is no different. Deep in the Hive, surrounded by honeycomb… what a pretty place to take a rest! Even if the bench leaves their cloak sticky with honey.

Hmmm… there’s the bench in the Watcher’s Spire, too! Though really, Ghost loves the Watcher’s Spire a lot in general. And being high up in the City of Tears’ spires in general. 

...maybe they just like the City of Tears a lot. Actually, yes, yes they do. But that _is_ such a nice bench! There’s the pretty, dangly lumafly lanterns that cast the room in a soft, warm glow, and there’s the wide glass windows that look out all the way over the City of Tears, and the floor is all soft and padded and comfy to their feet, and what a nice bench it is, really.

But really, Ghost doesn’t think there’s a bench they’ve found that they  _ don’t _ like.

Wait, no, they take that back. There’s the Weaver’s Den bench. Not the real one, the fake one that trapped them and was  _ scary _ . They  _ hated _ that bench. And they don’t like the Royal Waterways bench either. It’s all tilted, and the Royal Waterways… Ghost just doesn’t like the Royal Waterways at all. It’s all drippy and moist and disgusting and  _ eugh _ . 

Other than that, though, benches are nice! Not as nice as friends, or siblings, but… good. Really good! Just one of the manymanymany _ many _ things that Ghost loves about Hallownest. 


End file.
